desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
They Asked Me Why I Believe in You
"They Asked Me Why I Believe In You" is the 28th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan's longtime book agent and dear friend, Lonny Moon, gets into financial trouble. Lynette is forced to go out to bars night after night with her man-hungry boss, Nina. Bree finds out about Rex's feelings towards her prior to his death. Gabrielle has hired hotshot lawyer David Bradley to defend Carlos in court but Carlos rejects him after he witnesses an attraction between David and Gabrielle. Betty is filled with guilt when she learns that an innocent man has been arrested for the crime her son commited. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Bree reveals that Rex's body had been dug up and that she's a suspect for his death. *Gabrielle's lawyer makes the moves on her. *Zach asks to come back with Susan to make it up to Julie, but Susan says he should try and find his father. *While taking food for Caleb, Matthew and Betty are attacked by him, so they take extra precautions to make sure he doesn't escape. *Mike doesn't kill Paul, he lets him free. ("One Wonderful Day") Teaser Lynette is in an office with two of her colleagues. They’re presenting a pitch for bottled water to their boss, Nina Fletcher. As her two colleagues talk, Lynette notices Nina snap a pencil with her thumb. We see flashes of Lynette’s attempts to help relieve Nina’s tension. She gives her a soothing wave machine, aromatherapy candles and meditative chi balls; Nina just gives them a puzzled look. Back at the pitch, when it’s finished, Nina drops her pencil and insults their slogan “distilled the old fashioned way”. She then grabs their poster and tells the workers to go back to their “little holes” and come back with a decent slogan or she’d fire them “the old fashioned way”. She then rips up their poster in front of their faces and goes back to her desk. Lynette watches a stressed Nina, and an idea springs to mind. Later that day, in a bar, Nina and Lynette are both sat at a small table. A waiter brings them two cocktails and leaves. Lynette tells Nina that it’s a gimlet. However, Nina assumes Lynette has a plan to get her liquored up so she’d like their pitch. Lynette tells her not to be ridiculous and then she jokingly yells for someone to bring of trough of their drinks; Nina laughs. She then tries to remember the last time she went to a bar; she then realizes she hasn’t had a boyfriend in ages. Lynette tells her she should get back in the game. Nina explains that when it comes to meeting men, she’s shy. Lynette says she isn’t and then she shows her a man who’s been checking Nina out since they came in. Nina says he’s cute so Lynette walks over to him. She tells the man that Nina thinks he’s cute, he smiles and looks over to her. Nina smiles too and waves to him. Lynette then tells him he should buy her a drink. The next morning, Lynette is at work when Nina comes out of the elevator. She’s extremely calm and as she walks past all her colleagues she greets them kindly. Nina then sees Lynette and she tells her that she loved her new proposal. She then compliments Lynette’s shirt and then she leaves. Lynette is shocked to see Nina in a happy mood, but even more shocked to see she’s in the same clothes as last night. When she questions her, Nina says they are and she walks away, smiling, implying she had sex with the man she met the night before. Act I We see a nice, peaceful and sunny day on Wisteria Lane. As a car drives down the lane, it passes an elderly lady being helped down the stairs of her house by a nurse, then two teenage girls gossiping, and then a young boy playing with his pet dog. The car pulls up outside Susan’s house and an elderly man, Lonny Moon (Susan’s book agent), dressed in a suit gets out. He walks towards her house and then we see flashes of the time Lonny helped Susan. We see the time he helped her promote her first children’s book, then Lonny taking Susan to the hospital the night Julie was born, and then Lonny riding a donkey with Susan on vacation to help her get her mind off her divorce with Karl. Inside Susan’s house, Susan sees Lonny arriving at her house through her window. She quickly greats him and asks what he’s doing here, Lonny jokingly says that it’s past noon so it’s socially acceptable to drink. Act II Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Epilogue Lynette tries a variety of ways to make working for her boss, Nina, more tolerable, but nothing works until she takes Nina out for a drink. Lynette finds that the only time Nina is ever shy is when it comes to meeting men, which is not a problem for Lynette. So Lynette introduces Nina to a man in the bar, and finds Nina’s mood markedly improved the next morning when Nina shows up to the office wearing the same clothes from the night before. Later in the episode, though, Lynette discovers that Nina wants her to go out drinking every night to help her find men. Lynette encourages Nina to find another drinking partner, but Nina complains that the other women in the office are competition; Lynette isn’t because she’s married. Lynette endures five nights of this, missing valuable time with her family, before she realizes that the only way out of this situation is to become Nina’s competition. Lynette goes wild in the bar, finds herself doing shots with a group of men and dances on the bar. Nina sits miserably in the corner and presumably never invites Lynette out drinking again. Susan has a meeting with her book agent and longtime friend Lonny, but is shocked when she finds out that Lonny has been fired for improperly handling his clients’ money. She asks him if he has stolen any of her money and he denies it. She decides, temporarily, to remain loyal to Lonny and his new agency, because she considers him “family.” However, when she discusses the matter with Mike, she discovers he is less willing to forgive and trust people. This makes Susan nervous because she hasn’t told Mike that she paid Zach to leave town to find his father, and she’s afraid of what will happen if he finds out. Susan then goes to visit Lonny, but discovers when she arrives that Lonny is broke and his family has left him. He also reveals that he illegally used some of her money too, contrary to what he had told her previously. Susan tells him that she can’t trust him any more, but says that they will always be friends. He interprets her words as something more and tries to kiss her, and she runs out of the house. Gabrielle introduces her attractive new lawyer, David Bradley, to Carlos, but Carlos is immediately jealous of Bradley and refuses to let Bradley represent him. Gabrielle and Carlos later have a heated exchange at the prison’s couples’ counseling meeting about her choice of a lawyer. Gabrielle tells Bradley, who continues to be flirtatious with her, that he must go back and deny to Carlos that he’s interested in her, but he does something different: he tells Carlos that he does want to sleep with Gabrielle, but the only way that that won’t happen is if Carlos keeps him on as his lawyer, since Bradley could be disbarred for sleeping with his client’s wife. This tactic works and Carlos insists that Bradley be his lawyer. After Bree threatens to sue the police, Detective Barton decides to release Rex's body to her so she can reinter him. However, as Bree is waiting for Rex’s body to be put in the hearse, Barton comes up to her and tries to get her to confess to poisoning Rex. He shows her the note that Rex wrote before he died that says "I understand and I forgive you." Bree is shocked that Rex believed that she had poisoned him. Bree had previously invited her friends to a small reburial service for Rex, but when they show up they find that Bree has moved Rex’s grave away from the family’s plot, saying "If you think I’m going to lay next to someone for eternity who thinks I’m a murderer, you’re crazy." She then proceeds to throw her wedding ring into Rex's grave. Betty is over at Edie’s house retrieving some of her mail that was accidentally to delivered to Edie, when she sees on the news that the police arrested a man in Chicago for the death of a "Melanie Foster." She goes home and begins writing an anonymous letter to the Chicago police saying that they’ve arrested the wrong person. When she goes down to the basement to talk to Caleb about the recent developments, Matthew sees the letter on the kitchen table and tells his mother not to send it. She says that Caleb didn’t know what he was doing, that it wasn’t his fault. Matthew says that they won’t care that Caleb is "slow"; they’ll execute him anyway. Caleb, who has escaped from his cell, is listening to them talk in the kitchen, but when he hears this, he returns to the basement. Production The episode was the fifth episode for the show's second season and was written by Alan Cross and was directed by David Grossman. Wallace Shawn guest stars as Lonny Moon. Reception On its original airing on ABC, "They Asked Me Why I Belive in You" was watched by 25.220 million viewers, ranking as the second most watched show that week. It received positive reviews from critics and fans. Trivia *Lynette dances on a bar to the song "Boogie Shoes." When Felicity Huffman starred on the series "Sports Night", it was said that if her character, Dana Whitaker, "gets like half a margarita in her, there's a better than even chance that she'll get up on a table and start dancing to 'My Boogie Shoes.'" Later, she does just that. *Right as Lonny walks up to Susan's house, Susan is in her kitchen watching TV and doing the dishes. She sets down the dish to go and greet him, but not before the camera focuses on the television for a few seconds. The reporter states that there is a "new development in the Melanie Foster case." This is a hint as to the season's main mystery. Thus, this episode marks the first (non-physical) appearance of Melanie, via photograph. *In one point in the episode, Susan asks "Who in this room hasn't committed a felony?", referencing the fact that nearly all of the main characters of the show have broken the law at some point or another (although when Susan says it, Mike and Julie are the only ones in the room). *Although credited, Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) and Roger Bart (George Williams) are absent from this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors *An elderly woman is seen coming out of Ida Greenberg's house as if it were her own. *In a flashback one can see Lonny and Susan in her house's corridor before heading to the hospital. In the second season finale, however, we learn that Susan didn't move in to that house until after Julie was born. *When the attendant brings Rex's body to Bree, he dashes off because he "forgot some forms". He clearly does not activate the wheel brake on the gurney. However, when Bree tries to move the gurney a few moments later, she has to ask the detective to "be a dear" and release the wheel brake. Episode Title *The episode's title, "They Asked Me Why I Believe in You", is a song written by Stephen Sondheim for Elaine Carrington's unproduced television play, I Believe in You. *French Title: On n'enterre que deux fois (You Only Bury Twice) *German Title: Treue Gefährten (Stanch Fellows) *Italian Title: Mi hanno chiesto perchè credo in te (They Asked Me Why I Believe in You) *Hungarian Title: Miért is hittem benned?! (Why Did I Believe in You?!) *Polish Title: Dlaczego w ciebie wierzyłam? (Why Did I Believe in You?) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two